The present invention relates to floor boxes for in-floor distribution systems in a concrete floor, and more particularly, to a floor box that is connected to and part of a service distribution system in a concrete floor slab and in which an in-floor activation kit may be installed to provide access to services from above the floor.
In-floor service distribution systems for concrete slab floors are assembled on a deck sheet or floor form and cast into the floor slab. The service distribution system must be concrete tight to prevent partial or complete filling of parts of the system by concrete seeping into the distribution system before setting of the slab. Thereafter the surrounding concrete supports and reinforces the distribution system.
Floor boxes for in-floor activations are positioned in a concrete floor slab closely below the upper floor surface and are constructed to accept an activation kit. Activation kits conventionally have a frame that is secured to the floor box in a manner that allows adjustment of the frame in a direction generally perpendicular to the floor surface. That adjustment allows the frame to be positioned flush with the floor surface. Concrete floor slabs may be of various depths or thicknesses and floor boxes of various depths are desirable to provide capacity to accept more or larger service conductors or components.
In-floor floor boxes for activation kits are typically constructed to be conventionally connected to conduit and are adapted to accept activation kits. Such floor boxes are typically constructed like electrical boxes used for conventional electrical distribution systems that may be secured to walls or joists and that provide support for the distribution system. Joints of conventional electrical boxes, such as at junctions of adjacent walls, are connected by conventional means such as by welding, deforming overlapping sections of the walls, or by fasteners such as rivets or screws. This conventional construction provides strength that is not required for a floor box that is embedded in a concrete slab. A floor box for an in-floor distribution system must be strong enough to maintain connection to conduit and prevent concrete from seeping into the floor box during pouring and setting of the concrete floor slab. After the concrete has set, the floor box must only support the activation kit.
Accordingly, a need exists for a floor box for in-floor service distribution systems that maintains connection to the in-floor distribution system and remains concrete tight during pouring and setting of the concrete floor slab, that supports an activation kit after the concrete floor slab has set, and that is less expensive to manufacture than prior floor boxes. In addition, the need exists for a floor box for an in-floor service distribution system that cooperates with concrete surrounding the floor box to provide support for an activation kit.